


Peppermint Twist

by RainbowShimmer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Whipped Cream Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowShimmer/pseuds/RainbowShimmer
Summary: “Steal the whipped cream off of my hot chocolate again, and I swear I will stab you with a candy cane.”





	

Ok, so maybe Cisco _had_ had a little too much to drink tonight, but damn it, this was a night worth celebrating.

All in one night they’d taken down Captain Cold, Heatwave, Golden Glider, Mirror Master, Weather Wizard, and the Tricksters. And also, not to brag, but they might have single-handedly saved Christmas. Literally. Trickster Senior definitely took it a bit too far this year, what with the pulling a grinch and taking people’s toys and gifts straight from under the tree and replacing them with bombs. Wrong dude, just wrong.

Cisco lounged back on his couch and smiled, much too proud of his achievements of the night to let the feeling slip by. The whole team had come back to his place to celebrate a job well done with a special screening of The Grinch, followed by Home Alone, and some of Grandma Ester’s eggnog, courtesy of Joe. 

But as the night wore on, people began to mutter drunken goodbyes and slip out quietly. First Barry and Iris, ducking out barely after the first thirty minutes of The Grinch. Then Cait, followed by Harry and Jesse. Wally had waited around for a bit afterward, discussing the finer highlights of Kevin’s traps, but even he eventually slipped out.

That left Cisco sitting alone on the couch with Hartley.

“Wipe that grin off your face,” Hartley muttered, not bothering to look up from his book.

“Or what, you’ll do it for me,” he challenged. Yea, Cisco had definitely had too much to drink.

Hartley scoffed and took a sip of the hot chocolate in his hands before placing the mug back on the coffee table. “I wouldn’t subject myself to that horror.”

“Funny,” Cisco muttered, grabbing the warm mug from the table and studying the contents. Hot chocolate with a gracious layer of whipped cream floating in it. A bit too much if you asked him, but Hartley always had to have things so-so. “You didn’t seem to think it was all that horrible last week.”

“I was intoxicated last week,” he chided, finally glancing up at Cisco.

“And now I’m _‘intoxicated’_.” Cisco snorted as he lifted the mug to his lips. In one fell swoop, he managed to down all of the perfectly melted layer of whipped cream, still leaving most of the warm beverage that lied underneath, and with a satisfied grin, placed the mug back on the table. “Why do you say it like that, huh? Why not just say drunk?”

Hartley shot him a disgusted look before spooning out another heavy dollop of whipped cream and placing it gingerly on top of the hot liquid. “Because, Cisquito, some of us prefer to sound educated when we speak.”

“What’s the fun in that? You always sound so uptight, like you got a stick up your ass.”

“If I remember correctly, you were the one with something up your ass last.” Hartley stirred the hot chocolate and took another sip.

The way Hartley smirked at him, blue eyes shimmering deviously under heavy lashes, had Cisco licking at his lips in anticipation. But as a twinge of peppermint danced across his tongue, he frowned and ran his tongue over his lips again to make sure he wasn’t completely losing it. “What is that, peppermint hot chocolate or something?”

“No, it’s eggnog” Hartley rolled his eyes and set the mug back on the table, sarcasm coming through loud and clear. “Of course it’s peppermint hot chocolate. You saw me put the candy cane in there before Wally left.”

“Woah woah woah, pump the brakes. Just because I was looking in your general direction does not mean I was paying attention to what you were doing.”

“What were you doing then, hnn, Cisquito?” Hartley lifted his chin and narrowed his eyes; mischievous smirk dancing across his lips, begging for Cisco to come out and say the words he wanted to hear.

Cisco scowled and reached for Hartley’s mug again. He wasn’t going to give in that easily.

“Don’t you dare,” Hartley hissed at him, a look of warning written clear in his eyes.

“Or you’ll do what?” Cisco wiggled his eyebrows and grabbed the mug anyways, ignoring any and all warnings from the back of his mind screaming not to do this. Screw them, he was having fun. He lifted it to his lips and hummed at the warmth that radiated from the mug.

“Steal the whipped cream off of my hot chocolate again, and I swear I will stab you with a candy cane.”

Cisco’s grin practically smothered his face as he downed all the whipped cream, not leaving so much as an inkling of creamy froth that Hartley loved so much. “Oops, too late.”

Hartley glared at Cisco as a heavy scowl set over his features. Without breaking eye contact, he scooped out another heaping spoonful of whipped cream. Cisco thought Hartley was going to wait for him to surrender the mug, or maybe even just drop the whipped cream in while the mug still rested in his hands. But when the cool, white fluff landed on his nose rather than in the cup, Cisco couldn’t help the small confused noise that escaped him.

Then Hartley’s lips brushed against his nose. And oh, that was cool. That was great, actually. The warmth of the mug disappeared from his hands, and Hartley’s lips were suddenly on his, one hand already tangling in hair.

Cisco melted into the kiss, full, warm, and creamy, letting his eyes slip shut. His own hands found their way around Hartley's waist, and he tugged until Hartley slid into his lap. Oh yea, this was great. This was absolutely the greatest. Chocolate, cream, and peppermint mingled on their lips and Cisco lost himself to the sensation.

His hands had started to migrate under Hartley’s shirt when he felt a sharp throb hit just below his shoulder. Cisco hissed in pain as he jerked away, craning and tugging at his shirt, trying to figure out what the hell that pain was.

Then he heard the quiet snort. He looked back up to see Hartley practically glowing with arrogant contentment; small, devilish grin drawn over his lips, candy cane twirling lazily on his finger. “Try me again and see what happens.”

A slow, sly smile drifted over Cisco’s lips as he reached to wipe a smudge of whipped cream off the corner of Hartley’s mouth. “Gladly.”


End file.
